Utility boxes, such as electric meter boxes, are typically secured to prevent unauthorized access to the meter. Some boxes feature an electric meter that is secured via the use of a ring style locking device. Other utility boxes, referred to as “ringless” boxes, do not include a lockable meter ring. Ringless boxes are secured by placing a lock on either a top, side wall or a bottom wall of the box.
Many known locking mechanisms for ringless-boxes present potential installation and removal difficulties. For example, known mechanisms are often relatively complex and often require a degree of dexterity that may be challenging for some utility workers, particularly those with reduced or impaired grasping ability. Other mechanisms may require a utility worker to reach into or move toward the interior of a live meter box to remove or install the lock.
With the foregoing concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for a ringless meter box that provides an improved ease of installation while effectively protecting a meter from unauthorized access.